Administrative Core Abstract The PCHPI will establish and implement a management plan for the PCHPI, coordinate Center communications and activities, including monthly Executive Committee meetings and annual educational activities, and establish mechanisms and infrastructure for launching, maintaining and deepening collaborations, including distribution of Collaboration Development Funds. A novel program, the PCHPI Researcher Embedding Program, will be launched and managed, a new exciting initiative to foster true integrative multi-disciplinarity by providing unique opportunities for research training in disciplines outside the participants' own area of expertise.